Twenty Six Scene
by Halco
Summary: Pada usiaku yang ke-26. Aku terbangun di pagi hari bersama seseorang di sampingku. Saat itu, aku pikir, seperti inilah aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya. Dan inilah, 26 adegan tentang aku dan suamiku, Kurosaki Ichigo.
1. Scene 1

**Bleach** milik Tite Kubo

* * *

Tahun lalu, ketika Ichigo sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Korea, aku melihat dia menulis sesuatu di akun media sosialnya yang berbunyi, "Hei, bagaimana kalian para wanita biasanya menggoda pacar kalian melalui pesan teks?"

Komentar-komentar lucu dari statusnya membuatku tak henti tertawa.

Kebetulan, aku baru saja mengubah nomor ponselku hari itu. Aku mengerjainya dengan mengirim Ichigo pesan anonim: "Hey Big Boss, apa kau membutuhkan layanan khusus?"

Tapi, dia tidak membalas.

Lama kemudian, aku mengiriminya pesan lain: "Kucing seksi, penuh gairah dan sedikit kesepian akan menanti di depan pintu rumah anda. Dijamin puas!"

Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba dia meneleponku. Dan saat kuangkat teleponnya, kalimat pertama yang ia katakan adalah, "Apa kau sangat bosan di rumah?"

Aku sangat terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu aku?"

Dia bilang, "Hanya kau orang yang tidak punya kerjaan yang suka mengirim pesan seperti itu." Ichigo berhenti sejenak, berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku akan kembali lusa."

"Cepat sekali? Bukankah jadwalnya kau kembali minggu depan?"

"Ada perubahan mendadak."

Beberapa waktu setelah itu, rekan kerjanya datang ke rumah kami untuk makan malam. Percakapan basa-basi beralih ke perjalanan bisnis Korea mereka baru-baru ini.

"Kurosaki bahkan tidak menghadiri acara makan malam. Saat pekerjaannya selesai, ia bergegas pergi ke bandara, dia bilang tidak ada seorang pun di rumah dan dia harus kembali untuk mengurus kucingnya." Ishida-san mengamati rumah kami penasaran, kemudian bertanya, "Omong-omong ... di mana kucing itu?"

Wajahku seketika memerah. Ichigo menggunakan sumpitnya, mengambil sepotong ikan dan meletakannya di dalam mangkukku, lalu menjawab dengan tenang tanpa perubahan ekspresi berarti, "Dia sangat pemalu dan takut pada orang asing."

Saat itu, aku benar-benar ingin mengubur wajahku ke dalam mangkuk.


	2. Scene 2

Di mata orang lain, Ichigo adalah sosok yang keras, dingin dan selalu terlihat keren. Dia bahkan diberi julukan _Ice Man_ oleh rekan-rekannya. Sebaliknya, aku adalah orang yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat, aku memiliki gairah dalam berakting, dan Ichigo selalu mengasihaniku jika mengingat aku gagal menjadi seorang aktris.

Suatu ketika, saat kami sedang makan di luar, aku tiba-tiba berhenti bermain dengan ponselku dan berkata padanya dengan muka serius, "Kakak ipar, aku merasa bersalah pada kakakku setelah apa yang kita lakukan."

Awalnya, dia bersama dengan si pelayan akan menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti habis disambar petir. Tapi, karena dia sudah terbiasa menghadapiku yang seperti ini, hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk kemudian bisa mengikuti permainanku.

"Aku yakin kakakmu akan memberi kita restunya dari surga."

Ada satu waktu ketika aku tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah inspirasi, aku mengatakan pada Ichigo kalau aku ingin berperan sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan seseorang.

Tak lama, aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah skenario dalam kepalaku dengan cepat, kemudian membentak Ichigo di depan mukanya. "Aku orang yang paling mencintai Rukia! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu memilikinya!"

Saat itu Ichigo sedang bersandar pada rak buku rumah kami, fokus membaca, karena merasa terganggu dia hanya membalas dengan setengah hati. "Kalau begitu bawa saja dia."

Aku tertegun. Menurut naskah cerita, seharusnya dia tidak langsung setuju. Lalu aku berkata lagi, "Aku akan membawanya pergi malam ini, dan dia akan meninggalkanmu sendirian selamanya!"

Ichigo menutup bukunya kasar, lalu berucap, "Coba saja bawa dia pergi. Jika dia berani meninggalkanku dengan orang lain, aku akan mematahkan kakinya."

Hei! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengubah naskahnya! Eh, Ichigo ... apa benar dia akan mematahkan kakiku jika aku melakukannya?!


	3. Scene 3

Suatu hari, ada seorang tetangga yang tinggal di samping rumah kami tengah melakukan renovasi. Setiap hari, seisi rumah kami dipenuhi suara bising, sementara waktu itu aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang kubawa ke rumah. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk memesan kamar di sebuah hotel dalam upaya menemukan kedamaian.

Pada malam hari, Ichigo tiba membawakanku makan malam. Kedua mataku bersinar terang, iseng, aku bertanya nakal. "Ichigo, apa kau tidak merasa kita seperti sedang berselingkuh?"

Dia menatapku, tatapannya seolah berkata apa-kau-sakit. Namun siapa yang menyangka saat dia mendekati ranjang, orang ini mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

Penasaran, aku bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia menjawabku dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya, "Cepatlah, sebentar lagi istriku pulang ke rumah."

Saat itu aku sadar, penyakitku sudah menular padanya.


	4. Scene 4

Ketika suatu hari aku kembali dari perjalanan bisnis, aku menerima telepon dari seorang teman baikku saat aku tiba di bandara. Dia baru saja mengalami putus cinta dengan pacar tujuh tahunnya dan terus saja menangis sesenggukan di sepanjang telepon.

Menyeret koperku, aku bertemu dengan Tatsuki untuk minum di sebuah kedai. Aku mendengarkan semua curhatannya sampai aku lupa entah berapa jam kami berada di kedai itu.

Saat kembali ke rumah, aku merasa sangat melankolis, dan memeluk Ichigo erat saat dia membukakan pintu. "Selama ini, hal yang buruk seringkali menimpaku, satu-satunya hal yang membuatku merasa beruntung hidup di dunia ini adalah bertemu denganmu, aku sangat berterima kasih, Ichigo. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan di sisa umurku adalah mencintaimu."

Dia menjawab, "Oke, aku tersentuh kau berpikiran seperti itu." Dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi, jangan berpikir hanya karena kau mengatakan hal itu aku akan memaafkanmu karena pulang sampai jam tiga pagi."

Dia melotot galak padaku. Yah, meski dia terlihat kesal, pada akhirnya dia tidak tega melihatku seperti itu dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh secangkir madu untuk menetralisir minuman beralkohol.


	5. Scene 5

Mereka bilang aku cerewet. Aku juga suka sekali mengoceh tanpa henti jika sedang bersama Ichigo.

Suatu hari, aku bertanya padanya, "Apa kau merasa aku ini sangat cerewet?"

Dia sedang mengemudi, kedua ambernya terpaku pada jalanan di depannya. Ichigo menjawabku tanpa ekspresi. "Ya, cukup cerewet."

Aku sedikit tidak senang mendengar jawabannya. Jadi dia merasa terganggu olehku selama ini?

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku melihat Ichigo tersenyum, dan berkata, "Jika aku harus mendengarkan ocehanmu seumur hidupku, aku tidak keberatan. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

Ah, aku merasa sesuatu sudah menancap ke hatiku.


	6. Scene 6

Perusahaan tempatku bekerja ingin merencanakan sebuah acara yang berkaitan dengan memori masa remaja.

Aku mengirim pesan teks massa untuk teman-temanku dengan pertanyaan: **Cinta pertama kalian, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?**

Aku menerima berbagai jawaban:

 **Dia menjadi seorang ayah dari anak-anak wanita lain.**

 **Kudengar dia menikah, dan melahirkan seorang anak.**

 **Aku tidak punya, seumur hidupku, aku hanya mencintai buku.**

Aku membaca jawaban secara perlahan, dan baru menyadari kalau aku tidak sengaja mengirim pesan ke nomor Ichigo juga. Aku yakin dia tidak akan membalas pesanku. Dia pasti berpikir aku hanya iseng.

Hari itu, kami sangat sibuk, ketika aku kembali ke rumah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan Ichigo baru kembali lama setelahnya.

Sementara aku setengah tertidur, aku merasa dia berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutiku hati-hati.

Ichigo sudah pergi ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya. Hanya ketika aku tiba di kantor, aku baru sadar ada pesan yang belum terbaca di ponselku.

Aku membukanya, dan melihat jawaban Ichigo:

 **Dia sudah menjadi istriku, dan dia sedang tidur di sampingku sekarang.**

Pesan itu masuk pada pukul 02:45 dini hari.


	7. Scene 7

Ichigo jarang menggunakan akun media sosialnya, dia hanya meng-update profilnya sesekali. Ada satu kali ketika dia meng-upload sebuah foto dengan judul: Lembur, sangat sibuk.

 **Ishida Uuryu:** Istrimu pasti sangat khawatir.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Dia sedang tidur.

 **Abarai Renji:** Hahaha, kau benar-benar meng-uploadnya, Ichigo!

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Yup.

 **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Perjalanan bisnis?

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Ya.

 **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Di mana adikku sekarang?

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Rukongai.

 **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Apa?! Kau benar-benar berani membiarkan dia pergi sendiri? Bagaimana jika seseorang menculik istrimu?!

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Tidak perlu khawatir.

 **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Kau terlalu memanjakannya, dia akan berani melawanmu suatu saat nanti.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Tidak mungkin.

 **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Apa kau tidak bisa membalas dengan kata-kata yang lebih panjang?

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Tidak bisa.

 **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Lupakan saja, aku akan datang ke Tokyo bulan depan. Cari waktu luang, kita pergi keluar untuk minum.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Baiklah.

 **Kurosaki Rukia:** Kakak, aku akan datang dan menjemputmu! Panggil aku jika kalian akan pergi.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Kenapa kau belum tidur?

 **Kurosaki Rukia:** Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku sudah berbaring di tempat tidur selama dua jam. Aku ingin beli obat tidur, tapi aku tidak yakin di mana letak apoteknya.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Jangan beli obat tidur. Panggil pelayan kamar, minta secangkir susu hangat. Minum susu dan berbaringlah di tempat tidur. Hidupkan ponselmu, aku akan meneleponmu dua puluh menit dari sekarang.

 **Kuchiki Byakuya:** F***! Diskriminasi macam apa ini!


	8. Scene 8

Saat kakakku datang ke Tokyo, aku tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi. Dulu, dia sering memarahiku, menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu sesuai perintahnya. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih suka melakukannya meski aku sudah sebesar ini. Di hari dia menginap, kakak mengajariku bagaimana cara mengurus rumah yang baik dan benar.

Malamnya, aku sangat lelah. Aku mengeluh pada Ichigo, memohon, "Yang Mulia, kau harus menegakkan keadilan bagi permaisuri rendah hati ini."

Ichigo menjawab, "Baiklah, aku, Kaisar Ichigo, akan membantumu menghukumnya sebagai balasan."

Malam itu, mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah, bermain video game semalaman.

Keesokan paginya, kakakku muncul di hadapanku dengan mata merah, dan mendesah, "Suamimu itu monster! Dia mengajakku bermain game sepanjang malam."

Kaisar, aku mencintaimu!


	9. Scene 9

Aku punya kebiasaan aneh. Setiap kali aku pergi ke toilet, aku harus membawa sebuah buku untuk kubaca.

Ichigo sering menertawakanku karena hal ini. "Setelah lulus, tempat di mana kau belajar sudah berubah dari sekolah menjadi toilet?"

Ada waktu ketika aku lupa membawa buku bersamaku ke toilet, terpaksa, aku mengambil botol sampo dan membaca petunjuknya baris demi baris. Ketika aku keluar, aku bertanya pada Ichigo apa mungkin kita bisa menempatkan rak buku di sebelah toilet.

Dia memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak bisa."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau rak buku tidak bisa diletakkan di sebelah toilet?"

"Aku yang bilang."

"Kita bicarakan dulu, oke?"

"Tidak."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul dalam kepalaku. "Aku sudah memikirkan solusi yang bagus!"

Ichigo menyeringai dingin, "Jika kau berpikir untuk menempatkan dudukan toilet di ruang belajar. Aku menolak, lupakan saja."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Ichigo kembali menambahkan, "Ide-ide licik yang sedang kaupikirkan, aku bisa mendeteksinya dari jarak dua meter."

Marah, aku hanya bisa menelan kata-kata yang sudah kusiapkan. Aku tidak percaya kalau Ichigo benar-benar bisa menebak isi pikiranku dengan tepat. Tsk!


	10. Scene 10

Ichigo selalu mampu memprediksi segala sesuatu dengan sangat akurat.

Ketika aku harus pergi ke Okinawa untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan temanku, aku memutuskan untuk memesan tiket penerbangan jam tujuh pagi karena harganya yang lebih murah.

Ichigo sedang ada perjalanan bisnis kala itu, dan ketika ia mendengar tentang keputusanku, Ichigo bilang kalau dia tidak percaya pada kemampuanku untuk melakukan penerbangan tepat waktu.

 _"Penerbangan jam tujuh pagi, berarti kau harus berangkat dari rumah sekitar setengah enam pagi. Apa kau yakin bisa bangun sepagi itu?"_

Aku sangat percaya diri waktu itu, "Jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada masalah!"

Pada akhirnya, saat malam sebelum penerbangan, aku harus kerja lembur sampai jam dua pagi. Esoknya, aku menerima telepon dari Ichigo.

 _"Sudah waktunya untuk bangun."_

"Ini masih jam lima, Ichigo."

 _"Kau bekerja sampai malam?"_

"Berhenti bicara, aku masih bisa tidur setidaknya 10 menit lagi."

Aku menutup teleponnya setengah sadar, dan ketika aku kembali membuka mata, jam sudah menunjuk pada angka tujuh lebih tigapuluh menit.

Aku menelepon Ichigo dengan nada putus asa. "Aku terlambat bangun."

 _"Aku tahu."_

"Biar kucoba menunda penerbangannya."

 _"Aku sudah melakukannya. Pesawatmu akan lepas landas jam sepuluh pagi. Jika jalanan ke bandara tidak padat, kau akan sampai di sana dalam waktu tigapuluh menit. Sekarang cepat bangun, kau masih punya waktu untuk sarapan. Sheesh, aku tahu ini akan terjadi sejak awal."_

"Ichigo, biarkan aku bersujud di hadapanmu!"


	11. Scene 11

Suatu malam, sebelum kami tertidur, aku bertanya sesuatu pada Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau sukai tentang diriku, Ichigo?"

Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan langsung mengoceh, "Kau baik, pengertian, menarik, dan mandiri. Selain itu, kau memiliki karakter yang unik."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau cantik."

Sempurna! Aku memuji kejujurannya, dan mengecup pipi Ichigo sebelum mematikan lampu.

Namun, setelah itu, aku tersentak bangun di tengah malam. Itu tidak benar, siapa pun yang tadi dia deskripsikan, itu jelas bukan aku! Apa dia punya istri lain di luar sana?!


	12. Scene 12

Karena pekerjaannya yang sering mengharuskan Ichigo melakukan perjalanan bisnis, ia sering khawatir tentang aku yang tinggal di rumah sendirian.

Suatu kali, sementara aku sedang sibuk membantunya mengepak koper, dia tiba-tiba memberiku pertanyaan kekanak-kanakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku, Rukia?"

"Tidak mau." Aku menolak dengan tegas.

Karena jadwal penerbangannya adalah yang paling awal, dia sudah pergi ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke dapur dalam keadaan linglung.

Selagi aku menenggak segelas air, aku melihat sebuah catatan di pintu kulkas. Aku melangkah mendekat, dan melihat coretan tergesa-gesa Ichigo:

 **Jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang asing.**

Terkejut, aku menyemburkan air keluar dari mulutku dan langsung meneleponnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Apa kau pikir aku bocah umur tiga tahun?"

"Akan sangat bagus jika kau bocah berumur tiga tahun. Dengan begitu aku bisa membawamu bersamaku ke manapun aku pergi."

.

Aku suka mengumpulkan kartu pos. Makanya, setiap kali Ichigo mengunjungi tempat baru dalam perjalanan bisnisnya dia akan selalu mengirim kartu pos padaku. Belum lama ini, aku berhasil mengumpulkan banyak sekali kartu pos. Namun, semua kartu pos itu ditujukan kepada orang-orang berikut: Yamamoto Ken, Gorou Akinori, Araya Masao.

Sekali lagi, aku memanggilnya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Kali ini dia menjawab lagi dengan nada santai.

"Itu supaya si tukang pos itu tahu bahwa ada seorang laki-laki di rumah."

Ichigo, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, kalau membiarkan orang lain tahu ada banyak laki-laki yang berbeda berada di rumah ini akan lebih berbahaya?


	13. Scene 13

Aku sangat suka makan buah-buahan, terutama buah ceri. Seperti aku yang ketagihan buah ceri baru-baru ini.

Pulang kerja, aku mampir ke supermarket dan membeli 1 kilogram ceri, aku berencana memakannya saat menonton drama televisi. Saat aku kembali ke rumah, aku langsung membersihkan ceri-ceri itu dan menempatkannya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk.

Namun ketika aku membawa mangkuk ceri itu ke ruang tengah, ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. Terpaksa, aku menitipkan mangkuk ceriku pada Ichigo dan pergi ke kamar untuk menjawab panggilan. Tapi, saat aku kembali ke ruang tengah, mangkuk itu sudah kosong.

Aku langsung terbakar emosi, "Siapa bilang kau boleh memakan semua ceriku!"

"Bukankah kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Itu milikku! Kau hanya boleh mengambil tiga ceri saja!"

Segera saja aku menelepon Tatsuki lagi dan memarahinya juga. "Selamat tinggal. Persahabatan sepuluh tahun kita telah berakhir sekarang."

Tatsuki lalu berkomentar sinis, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau hubungan kita seharga 1 kilogram ceri."

Keesokan harinya, setelah Ichigo pulang bekerja, ia membawa tas besar berisi ceri. Aku merasa sangat gembira, dan berpikir dalam hati bahwa Ichigo benar-benar mengerti diriku.

Setelah makan malam, aku melihat dia membawa semangkuk besar ceri, duduk sendiri di sofa, di depan televisi, dan ... mulai memakan seluruh mangkuk cerinya sendirian.

Aku mencoba menahan nafsuku, tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya, aku menyerah dan mengulurkan tanganku di depannya. "Aku mau juga."

Ichigo bertingkah seolah-olah dia baru menyadari keberadaanku di sana, dengan ekspresi terkejut terbentuk di wajahnya, tangannya kemudian perlahan mengambil tiga buah ceri dari mangkuk besar dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Aku bingung. Ichigo menjelaskan dengan santainya, "Hubungan kita hanya senilai tiga buah ceri."

Aku sejenak tertegun sebelum aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Ichigo, apa rekan kerjamu tahu bagaimana kekanak-kanakannya dirimu sekarang?!


	14. Scene 14

Aku pergi ke Thailand untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis, kali ini Ichigo ikut bersamaku juga. Aku tahu jika mood Ichigo sedang baik, kecerdasannya akan sedikit menurun. Ichigo yang dingin dan dewasa, akan berubah menjadi Ichigo yang kekanakan. Seperti malam ini, Ichigo baru saja merasakan pijat ala Thailand di hotel saat dia kembali ke kamar kami dan tiba-tiba meraih tanganku tanpa aba-aba.

"Rukia, pergi dan belajar dari tukang pijat di sini, nanti saat kita sudah pulang ke rumah, kau bisa memijatku setiap aku pulang kerja."

Mendengarnya aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Baiklah! Aku akan berhenti bekerja, dan melamar pekerjaaan di hotel ini besok. Sebagai pelatihan, aku akan memijat 100 orang terlebih dahulu."

Seketika, ekspresi Ichigo berubah marah. "Tidak boleh! Bagaimana bisa kau menawarkan jasa memijat pada orang lain!"

"Tapi, bukannya kau yang ingin aku belajar memijat?"

Kesal mengenai idenya sendiri, Ichigo mendesah penuh sesal. "Lupakan soal ide itu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Lihat, aku benar, kan? Aku pun tersenyum puas dan mematikan lampu, bersiap untuk tidur.


	15. Scene 15

Suatu hari, aku pergi membeli buah-buahan di pasar dekat rumah kami. Aku memilih untuk membeli buah persik kuning untuk Ichigo. Ya, pria itu sangat menyukainya.

Lalu, orang yang berdiri di sebelahku tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "Buah ini apa namanya?"

Aku mengamati sekitar, mengkonfirmasi apa orang ini bertanya padaku bukan pada si pemilik kios buah, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Persik kuning."

Dia mengangguk sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apa ini enak?"

"Um ... itu tergantung selera pribadi."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya."

Setelah membayar, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kios. Pria yang tadi bersamaku di kios menghampiriku dan berjalan di sebelahku dengan kantong buah di tangannya. "Bisa aku minta nomor ponselmu? Aku harap kita bisa berteman."

Oh, apakah ini metode pendekatan seorang pria yang kupikir hanya ada dalam mitos itu? Ya ampun, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan benar-benar mengalami situasi seperti ini! Aku mencoba dengan keras menekan perasaan gembira dalam hatiku dan menjawab sungkan, "Tapi ... suamiku mungkin tidak akan terlalu senang tentang ini."

Orang itu sangat terkejut, "Kau sudah menikah?"

"Yup!" Aku menunjukkan padanya cincin pernikahanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berteman."

Dia memberiku kantong buah miliknya bersamaan dengan kartu namanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Karena itu, aku membawa dua kantong buah ke rumah dalam keadaan bengong.

Ketika aku menceritakan pengalaman ajaib itu pada Ichigo, dia mulai menghina. "Hanya sekantong buah persik? Apa dia sepelit itu?" Lalu dia menatap kartu nama orang itu dan mulai mencibir lagi, "Shiba Kaien, Manager dari Perusahaan Shiba?"

"Oh, mungkin dia anak pemilik perusahaan itu! Jangan cemburu."

Dia menyeringai dingin, "Apa aku sebegitu kekanak-kanakan?"

Aku meninggalkan kartu nama itu di atas meja makan, dan pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Ichigo mencuci buah. Beberapa hari kemudian, tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian ini, dan baru menyadari jika kartu nama di atas meja makan itu sudah tidak ada.

Saat aku menanyakannya pada Ichigo, dia menjawab acuh tak acuh, "Aku membuangnya. Kemarin, saat aku sedang membersihkan meja, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air di atasnya."

Biasanya, jika Ichigo melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih secara sukarela, itu hanya terjadi di hari-hari tertentu saja. Lalu ada apa kali ini? Belum lagi ia bahkan "tidak sengaja" menuangkan air? Bukankah niatnya sangat jelas?

Kadang aku suka berpikir, apa ini yang disebut _Tsundere_?


	16. Scene 16

Suatu malam, ketika Ichigo menjemputku dari kantor dan mengajakku pulang bersama, mobil kami tak sengaja melewati jalan yang dulu sering kami tempuh menggunakan bus.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat masa ketika kami baru berpacaran. Saat Ichigo belum memiliki mobil pribadinya sendiri, dia sering mengantarku pulang menumpang bus, ada kala ketika kami pulang berdua sehabis berkencan, aku dan Ichigo duduk di baris pertama dalam bus itu. Lampu neon di jalan itu bersinar terang dan jendela di sampingku meniupkan angin malam musim gugur yang dingin. Entah kenapa segala sesuatunya tampak sempurna bagiku. Hingga aku berpikiran waktu itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan, semisal berciuman?

Tanpa sadar, aku menyerukan isi hatiku padanya, "Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk berciuman?"

Ichigo tertegun diam, menatapku heran. Seketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, bus secara perlahan menghentikan lajunya. Aku mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati, berencana untuk mencium Ichigo saat lampu berubah hijau. Mataku secara otomatis terpaku pada angka yang berkurang di samping lampu lalu lintas.

"5 ... 4 ... 3 ..."

Namun tiba-tiba, Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, bibirnya dengan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Aku sempat terkejut, rasanya seperti ada bulu-bulu halus yang menyapu sekujur tubuhku, membuatku gemetar hebat. Aku membalasnya gugup. Wajahku berubah memerah seketika, aku mencacinya karena tak tahu malu.

Dia menunduk dan tertawa, "Yup, aku memang tak tahu malu. Sama sepertimu, kan?"

Harus kuakui, itu adalah ciuman pertama kami.


	17. Scene 17

Kami akan menghadiri acara pernikahan seorang rekan kerja Ichigo. Sebelum melangkah keluar rumah, aku mengalami perang internal tentang gaun apa yang harus kukenakan.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Terlalu pendek, pakai sesuatu yang menutupi lututmu."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Warnanya tidak bagus."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau aku pakai gaun hitam yang kau suka."

"Kita akan menghadiri acara pernikahan, bukan pemakaman."

"Um, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Bagus. Tapi, apa tidak terlalu menarik perhatian? Kau akan membuat si pengantin cemburu."

"Baiklah, aku pakai gaun yang pertama saja."

Ketika aku pergi ke toilet untuk berganti pakaian, aku mendengar Ichigo menghela napas panjang di luar sana, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para pria harus menghabiskan banyak energi untuk memilihkan seorang wanita pakaian? Merepotkan."

Apa? Siapa sebenarnya yang merepotkan di sini?!


	18. Scene 18

Aku biasanya tidak mengawasi biaya yang kami keluarkan setiap bulan. Tapi suatu hari, karena penasaran, aku memutuskan pergi ke bank untuk mendapatkan salinan transaksi yang terjadi di rekening kami satu tahun terakhir. Dan ternyata, biaya bulanan yang dikeluarkan untuk listrik, penggunaan air, penggunaan gas, penggunaan Wifi jika diakumulasikan jumlahnya sangat besar!

Sosok orang pelit yang selama ini terpendam di dasar hatiku seketika muncul ke permukaan. Aku memutuskan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya akan mengurangi biaya keperluan sehari-hari. Aku bertekad untuk berubah menjadi seorang istri yang rajin dan hemat.

Ketika aku masuk ke supermarket, frase "teliti dan belanja hati-hati" terngiang di kepalaku. Sayuran organik? Jangan, itu terlalu mahal! Apalagi, Ichigo lebih suka makan daging, tapi daging sapi juga mahal. Setelah berputar-putar selama satu jam membeli keperluan lain, akhirnya aku memilih memasak sayuran dengan ham saja untuk makan malam.

Aku biasanya akan menyalakan semua lampu saat aku sampai di rumah. Aku meletakkan tasku dan hendak menyalakan lampu, tapi aku ragu-ragu. Setelah lama berpikir, aku mematikan semua lampu, meraih laptopku, dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai di ruang tamu dengan keadaan gelap gulita.

Ketika Ichigo membuka pintu, ia sepertinya terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampunya?"

"Hemat listrik."

Mendesah panjang, Ichigo memilih mengambil sekaleng cola dari lemari es.

"Jika sudah selesai, jangan buang kalengnya. Kita bisa menjualnya nanti."

"Bisa tolong kau hentikan itu?" Dia memutar matanya ke arahku. "Besok, ayo pergi makan sushi."

Aku adalah orang yang selalu memegang teguh prinsip, tentu saja aku menolak halus godaannya. "Tidak mau, kau tahu Ichigo, pengeluaran bulanan kita sudah melampaui batas."

Wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi kesal, gawat, suasana hatinya memburuk. Aku bertingkah seolah-olah tidak melihat apa-apa dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan kilat.

Tapi, saat aku baru saja masuk ke bak mandi, aku sadar ternyata Ichigo mengikutiku juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan tanpa ekspresi berkata, "Kita harus menghemat air, jadi ayo mandi bersama-sama."

Oh, tidak! Orang ini!


	19. Scene 19

Aku terbangun suatu pagi di hari Sabtu akibat lapar yang mendera. Aku ingat kalau aku memiliki beberapa lembar keju siap santap yang tersisa di lemari es. Aku bertanya pada Ichigo apa dia ingin sarapan roti isi saja? Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Aku meminta Ichigo untuk membuatkan roti isi untuk kami berdua, tapi Ichigo menolak untuk bergerak dari posisinya. Kemudian, kami memutuskan siapa yang akan membuat roti isi dengan permainan 'gunting batu kertas'. Dan akulah orang yang kalah, tapi sama halnya dengan Ichigo, aku juga tidak ingin keluar dari tempat tidur.

Akhirnya, kami berdua hanya bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menahan rasa lapar dan kembali tidur.

Ichigo kemudian mendesah panjang, "Aku kira sudah waktunya kita punya anak. Nantinya dia bisa membantu kita di saat-saat seperti ini."

Pikiranku melayang jauh, membayangkan adegan di masa depan ketika anakku bertanya dengan polosnya, "Ibu, kenapa kau dan ayah melahirkanku?"

Dan aku pun akan menjawab dengan tampang tanpa dosa, "Karena ibu dan ayah terlalu malas, kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

Ugh, tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah. Entah pada siapa.


	20. Scene 20

Sebagai pasangan suami-istri, pertengkaran adalah suatu hal yang tak bisa di hindari.

Sama seperti suatu ketika aku dan Ichigo bertengkar, aku menelepon Tatsuki segera setelah pertengkaran kami dan mengadu padanya. "Dia benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini! Setelah dia mengatakan kalimat itu, aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke kepalaku dan bisa saja menyembur saat itu juga! Aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini!"

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang dia katakan?!" Tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Dia bilang ..." Aku mencoba mengingatnya, tetapi tidak berhasil. "Sialan, aku lupa!"

Tatsuki menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Apa salahku memiliki teman sepertimu?"

Belajar dari pengalamanku sebelumnya. Saat kedua kalinya aku dan Ichigo berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran, aku berteriak keras, "Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku mengambil ponsel dengan kecepatan kilat, membuka aplikasi perekam suara, dan mengarahkan ponselku padanya. "Aku sudah selesai, lanjutkan!"

Ichigo tercengang, memanggilku gila sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.


	21. Scene 21

Aku hendak pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Sebelum aku pergi, aku memeluk Ichigo yang sedang tertidur dan meratap, "Aku, Kaisar, karena secara pribadi harus memimpin tentara di Selatan, aku harus meninggalkan kerajaan. Selirku tersayang, cepat berikan Kaisarmu ini ciuman!"

Ichigo hanya berguling malas, dan menjawab tanpa membuka matanya, "Berhenti berakting. Ingat, telepon aku jika sudah sampai."

"Oh, oke."

Aku melompat turun dari tempat tidur dengan kesal dan meraih koperku. Sebelum ia tiba-tiba besuara, "Apa Kaisar masih di sini?"

"Di sini, di sini, di sini! Aku masih di sini!"

"Bawa sampah itu ke bawah."

"..."


	22. Scene 22

Sebagai bagian dari tim, aku mendapat kabar ada perubahan mendadak dalam jadwal kami, perjalanan bisnis yang awalnya dimaksudkan hanya berlangsung selama dua minggu telah berubah menjadi satu bulan.

Ketika Ichigo mengetahui tentang perubahan baru itu, dia sangat tidak senang, dan meluncurkan serangkaian keluhan melalui telepon. Pada saat itu, aku sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, emosiku tak terkendali dan kami pun mulai bertengkar, aku sampai menuduhnya tidak pengertian terhadap perasaanku.

"Kau juga tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" Ichigo mengatakannya dengan emosi sebelum meneruskan perkataannya dengan lebih tenang, "Aku merindukanmu."

Aku hampir menangis di tempat kala itu.


	23. Scene 23

Kadang-kadang, jika aku sedang merasa lelah, aku bisa tiba-tiba menjadi seorang yang melankolis.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku menutup laptop dan berbalik menatap Ichigo. Dia sudah tertidur. Sepertinya pisau cukur yang baru ia beli menggoreskan luka kecil di rahangnya, aku menempelkan plester Spongebob Squarepants di tempat lukanya berada.

Aku merangkak ke tempat tidur dan berbisik di telinganya, "Bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sampai kapanpun?"

"Ini tengah malam, jangan gila." Dia mendengus, terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Jawab aku dulu."

Ichigo membantu memasukkanku ke dalam selimut dengan mata tertutup.

"Dari saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu."

Aku sangat bahagia.


	24. Scene 24

Aku memiliki seorang sekertaris baru di kantor. Seorang wanita muda yang baru saja lulus, dapat diandalkan, dan orang yang bersemangat. Kami berdua berhasil bergaul dengan cukup baik.

Suatu hari, dia bertanya padaku, "Kurosaki-san, kenapa kau memutuskan menikah di usia muda?"

"Yah, karena aku sudah bertemu dengan pasangan yang cocok."

"Tapi, bagaimana anda bisa mengetahuinya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menanggapi, "Baiklah, sebelumnya aku ingin tanya. Menurutmu, aku orang yang bagaimana?"

"Dapat diandalkan, berpengalaman, profesional, anda selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan baik, dan kepribadian anda sangat menyenangkan," jawabnya.

"Tapi suamiku tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Di matanya, aku ini kekanak-kanakan, naif, lamban, dan tidak akan pernah bisa tumbuh dewasa."

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu, Kurosaki-san!"

"Itu tidak benar," aku tersenyum," Dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti diriku."

Pada malam harinya, aku menelepon Ichigo sesuai rutinitas yang biasa kami lakukan jika dia tidak di rumah. Setelah mengingat percakapanku dengan sekretarisku tadi siang, aku membicarakan hal itu juga dengan Ichigo, "Kenapa dulu kau buru-buru memutuskan untuk menikahiku?"

 _"Oh, itu untuk mencegah kau dicuri orang lain. Jadi, sesegara mungkin aku harus menyimpanmu di dalam perutku."_

Perumpamaan macam apa itu?!


	25. Scene 25

Ketika aku masih SMA, aku punya kebiasaan buruk. Aku suka menggigiti kuku tanganku. Ibuku sering memarahiku jika aku ketahuan olehnya. Karenanya kuku milikku jadi sangat jelek.

Ibuku sering menggoda, "Ketika pacarmu melamarmu suatu saat nanti, apa kau tidak malu menunjukkan tangan jelekmu itu? Apa kau masih berharap dia mau memakaikanmu cincin berlian darinya?"

Karena peringatan itu, aku selalu khawatir apa kami akan putus di hari dia melamarku? Tetapi kenyataannya itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Pada pagi hari diakhir pekan, kami berdua bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur ketika Ichigo tiba-tiba bertanya, "Apa kau punya rencana hari ini?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku juga tidak punya rencana."

Menggunakan nada yang sangat tenang dan normal, Ichigo bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, ayo buat surat pernikahan kita."

Aku segera menanggapinya tanpa berpikir, "Baiklah."

Saat Ichigo bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi, akhirnya aku berhasil memproses apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan.

Huh? Tadi itu ... dia melamarku?! Lalu, bagaimana dengan cincin berliannya?! Ibu, kau menipuku!

Kadang, kenyataan bisa jadi lebih buruk dari apa yang kau pikirkan.


	26. Scene 26

Malam sebelum kami memperoleh sertifikat pernikahan kami, aku bertanya pada Ichigo, "Kapan kau mulai memiliki perasaan padaku?"

Dia menjawab, "Aku tidak ingat."

"Tapi, kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa tidak kau?"

"Aku sangat cerewet dan juga pencemburu. "

"Aku juga."

"Aku takut aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran sebelum ini, jadi aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa itu cinta."

Namun Ichigo dengan keyakinan di sorot matanya, menggenggam tanganku lembut, "Tapi aku tahu ini. Ketika aku berpikir tentang menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, aku merasa masa depanku dipenuh dengan harapan."

 **.**

Dua tahun setelah itu. Pada usiaku yang ke-26. Aku terbangun di pagi hari bersama seseorang di sampingku. Saat itu, aku pikir, seperti inilah aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya.

Aku kira ini pasti yang dinamakan cinta.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Afterword:** Hei! Akhirnya sampai juga di adegan terakhir. Well, meski 'ending'nya gak kerasa kayak ending sih hehe...

Yah, maklum, karena memang sedari awal fic ini memang plotless. But, saya bahagia karena ada yang bersedia baca bahkan sampai meninggalkan review, favs dan follow-nya.

Dan sebenarnya, saya pengen upload fic ini 26 chapter sekaligus, tapi karena ada pekerjaan mendadak jadi saya upload setengahnya dulu. Thanks juga buat para geust, ini sudah di update ya!

Oke deh, itu aja. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk reader fanfic ini.

 **Halco.**


End file.
